2days 1night Trip
by JiminVivi
Summary: Jimin kesal karena taehyung sahabatnya mengingkari janjinya, lalu sepupu sahabatnya jungkook menggantikan taehyung untuk menemaninya liburan. "kau pasti memang sudah bosan hidup kim! Aku tidak butuh sepupu sialanmu itu!" . "hei , aku tidak sesialan itu" . "jimin.. kau konslet". BAD SUMMARY . KOOKMIN . JUNGKOOK X JIMIN . JIMIN UKE . JIMIN BOTTOM. Yaoi. first enceh chap 2 .
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Jimin yang sedang kesal karena taehyung sahabat sehidup semati(?)nya mengingkari janji mereka, dan ditengah kemarahannya, sepupu sahabatnya jungkook menggantikan taehyung untuk menemaninya liburan. Lalu hal-hal mengejutkan mulai terjadi. "kau pasti memang sudah bosan hidup kim! Aku tidak butuh sepupu sialanmu itu!" . "hei , aku tidak sesialan itu" . "jimin.. kau konslet". BAD SUMMARY . KOOKMIN . JUNGKOOK X JIMIN . JIMIN AS UKE . JIMIN BOTTOM. Yaoi. Boyslove.

Pair : JUNGKOOK X JIMIN

Support cast : taehyung seokjin

Warning : dont read if u hate yaoi and hate me ^^ , dont copy paste and plagiat! This story belong to me.

Huwaaaaaaa aku mau minta maaaf sama semua reader yang baca epepku. Aku sempat hiatus karena banyak sekali yang harus kulakukan, kuliahku makin padat, dan aku sering mengadakan kuliah lapangan keluar kota, dari hutan kehutan, pantai ke pantai, gunung ke gunung, jadi aku sangat tidak punya waktu. Dan karena sekarang aku sudah libur dan ini hasilnyaa..

Untuk yang PLEASE DONT FLIRT dan FAKE lagi process. SOOO MIAAAAN bangeeet and

Happy reading :D

.

.

.

.

Lelaki imut-manis-sexy ini sedang kesal hari ini, sangat. Bagaimana tidak?. sahabatmu yang katanya sahabat sejatimu sehidup semati(?) sedang berdusta, janji yang dibuat berbulan-bulan lamanya kandas hilang dibawa pergi bersama kekasih barunya, ingatkan jimin untuk tidak memutuskan persahabatannya nanti. Dia dongkol tentu saja. Dan yang dibuat lebih dongkol lagi, sahabatnya mengganti dirinya dengan sepupu jauhnya katanya? Agar janjinya masih setengah tertepati?. Baiklah dia memang sahabat teridiot yang jimin punya.

"taehyung sialaaaaaaaan! Mati saja kau mati sanaa!" jimin seperti sedang ingin membunuh telepon yang ada digenggamannya, untung remasannya tidak kuat, mengingat hapenya masih kredit(?) belum skip.

Sekarang dia berada dikamar sahabatnya guna menjemputnya untuk pergi berlibur ke pantai hari ini, 2days1night trip katanya, itu janji mereka setelah selesai ujian akhir dan apa yang dia liat? Kamar kosong dan note kecil bertuliskan dia tak bisa menemaninya dan menepati janjinya? Shit kan.

" _chimooo, maafkanlah sahabat tampanmu ini, oh ayolaaah.. Jinie hyung seda—"_

"cukup! Aku sudah mendengar alasanmu seribu kali! " jimin sudah seperti gunung merapi yang sudah erupsi beberapa kali.

" _chimchim, sebagai gantinya kan ada sepupuku itu .. ayolah dia juga asik loh walau tidak setampan aku"_

"kau pasti memang sudah bosan hidup kim! Aku tidak butuh sepupu sialanmu itu!"

Klik! Teleponnya dia matikan sebelum yah sebelum,

sebelum,

Pulsanya habis.

,

"hei , aku tidak sesialan itu" suara menginterupsi erupsi jimin, lantas dia membalikkan badannya ingin tahu siapa yang berbicara membelakanginya. Dan /oemjii/ apa yang dia lihat? , lelaki tampan dengan rambut hitam legamnya, alis tajam , gigi kelinci yang lucu,badan yang—shit—tinggi tegap dan eer—sexy , garis wajahnya yang keras dan matanya yang indah, tolong panggil kesadaran jimin, karena kesadarannya sedang mampir diluar tubuhnya sekarang.

"a—tam—ah maksudnya. siapa yaa?" jimin terbata, demi apa dia merutuki mulut dan gerakan tubuhnya yang kentara sekali sedang gugup dan sibuk terpesona.

"kkh—aku si sepupu sialan itu, Jeon Jungkook" dia masih setia dengan tatapan yang mendominasi, tajam dan menggoda, kalau jimin tak salah lihat ada smirk kecil dibibirnya tadi.

"ah—anoo,miane Jungkookssi aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu tadi. Aku hanya sedang kesal saja dengan si alien gila itu, " jimin masih tersenyum kaku, matanya masih mencari-cari objek selain obsidian hitam lelaki dihadapannya.

"ck—baiklah, lalu sekarang apa? Apa dibatalkan saja acaranya?" jungkook masih sangat setia menunduk menatap langsung mata sipit jimin.

"Andwee! Akh—mak—maksudku, kan sayang tiket keretanya, nanti kalau tidak jadi itu sama saja dengan kita buang-buang uang,ya hmm begitu maksudku iyaa begitu ." jimin menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal , sesekali meremas ujung sweater abu-abu pinknya.

" hmm baiklah,ayo berangkat-Jimin" jimin tersentak, suaranya diturunkan satu oktaf dan itu sukses membuat lutut jimin lemas sementara dia berdoa dalam hati, semoga dia tidak turn on—eeh .

 _Sial sial , pesonanya, astaga aku bisa mati lemas._

"jimin? Kenapa masih diam? Kau sudah siap pergi kan?" dia masih setia dengan tatapan sialannya itu.

"eh ya , t-tentu sudah , lihat kan aku bawa tasku?" baiklah jimin kau sangat tidak biasa.

"ah ya benar, kita akan menginap kan? "

jungkook dengan sangat tidak sopan mendekati telinga jimin dan berbisik, dan itu sangat sukses membuat lelaki manis yang lebih pendek darinya merutuki bahwa dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan ucapannya yang tidak formal. Padahal kan baru kenal barusan.

.

.

Skip

.

.

Train.

.

Jimin sedang sangat tidak mengantuk sekarang, biasanya dia masuk alam bawah sadar setelah 10menit perjalanan, tapi disini dia sekarang, ditatap lelaki disampingnya dengan terang-terangan, bagaimana caranya dia bisa mengantuk? Yang ada dia sedang mengadakan parade dalam jantungnya,sangat berisik sampai jimin takut lelaki disampingnya mendengar.

"anu—err-jungkookssi ada apa? K-kenapa kau melihatku?" jimin masih belum berani melihatnya.

"memang kenapa? Tidak boleh? Aku sedang melihat pemandangan." Sialan. Shit . bagaimana caranya dia bisa membuat seorang jimin grogi dengan cara yang tidak sopan? . walaupun aslinya sih jimin memang mudah grogi apalagi saat dia kebelet pup depan banyak orang. oke skip.

" ah baiklah, terserahmu" akhirnya jimin menyerah dan mencoba untuk menutup mata sipitnya yang indah, ganbatte jimin!.

15menit berlalu gaes.

"kau manis"

DEG

SHIT

'apa-apaan itu?' jimin baru hampir menuju gerbang alam bawah sadar, dan makhluk kelinci jadi-jadian ini mengatakan hal tabu(?) yang membuat pipi jimin berubah warna?

Jimin masih mencoba menutup matanya

2menit

5menit

Oke jantungnya sudah mulai normal

"dan sexy jim"

'whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?' jimin sudah hampir membuka matanya dan membiarkan matanya loncat kebangku depan, namun dia masih mencoba tidur.

3menit

7menit

CUP .

sesuatu yang lembut sedikit basah sukses mendarat pada pipi gembulnya

"yaaaaak!" oke.

Jimin menyerah dan mencoba membulatkan dan membesarkan obsidian hitamnya namun ya yang namanya jimin itu sipit tidak akan berubah. Dia malah membuat mimik wajah yang sangat err—menggoda batin jiwa dan raga kita semua , mata yang mencoba melebar namun gagal, pipi yang sukses berganti warna, dan mulut dengan bibir penuh yang sedikit terbuka minta dimasukkan sesusatu(?).

"kenapa?" kan . jimin sudah tau jungkook itu lelaki tampan yang brengsek. Bagaimana bisa dia bertanya dengan tampang seolah dia tidak melakukan hal salah walaupun gak salah sih menurut author/okeskip/.

"kau tadi ke—kenapa men—ci menci—ah lupakan!" jimin marah, tentu saja. Dia senang juga tentu saja. Tapi dia masih waras untuk tidak memberikan pipi gembulnya pada sembarangan orang meski setampan dan sesexy apapun dia. Memangnya jimin lelaki apaan?.

"aku kenapa? Bukannya kau dari tadi tidur?" jungkook bertanya dengan tatapan menelisik penuh godaan.

"ah aku anu" jimin gugup dan mencari pandangan selain obsidian hitam tajam milik jungkook dengan sesekali memainkan ujung sweater abu-abunya yang kebesaran.

"ah.. kau hanya berpura-pura tidur kan?" shit. Jungkook memang brengsek sejati.

"berisik!" jimin memang mudah kesal, apalagi jika dia merasa sangat dintimidasi seperti ini, aura jungkook benar-benar mendominasi sekali. Dengan bibir yang dipoutkan dan kepala yang berpaling kesamping menatap jendela sukses membuat suatu atraksi baru lagi.

"jangan bertingkah seperti itu"

"kenapa memangnya? Hah?!" jimin berpaling menatap jungkook dengan bibir sexy yang masih dipoutkan.

"karna kau jelek"

'Whaaaat? Apapaan ituu? Tadi dia bilang aku canti lalu menci—mencium pipiku lalu apa sekarang aku jelek?' batin jimin bergejolak ramai.

"kau—ugh kau menyebalkan!" jimin memalingkan wajahnya dan mencoba untuk tidak memerdulikan lelaki yang 2jam yang lalu masih dia puji-puji walau sekarang sih masih .

.

.

Skip

.

.

"hei bangun" jungkook berbisik tepat disamping telinga jimin hingga hembusan nafasnya sukses menerpa leher jimin yang sensitif

"uuh" ups. Jim kau melenguh. Jimin makin merapatkan kedua matanya setelah merutuki hasil suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"bangun ,atau mau kugendong?" dengan itu sukses jimin membuka mata.

"hah? yak! Byuntae! Menyingkir!" dengan bibir yang dimajukan lima centi dan wajah yang merah seperti bibirnya dia berjalan keluar kereta mendahuli jungkook yang masih terkekeh kecil.

.

.

.

Beach

.

.

Suasana pantai memang selalu sukses membuat jimin senang, dengan suara ombak dan hembusan angin pantai yang menerpa wajahnya, dia selalu bisa mengukir senyum indah yang akan membuat mata sipitnya berubah menjadi lengkungan bulan sabit yang indah. Aah kau membuat beberapa lelaki dan wanita menggeram gemas. Beda dengan jungkook sekarang dia memang senang namun emm sedikit kesal.

"berhenti tersenyum" perkataan itu berhasil membuat jimin menghentikan senyum indahnya dan berbalik memandang jungkook dengan deathglare gagalnya.

"apa? Kenapa? Karna aku jelek? "

"ya , jadi berhenti tersenyum didepan banyak orang"

"cih . tadi dia bilang aku manis" jimin menggerutu kecil, namun sayang angin membawa suara kecilnya tepat ke daun telinga jungkook.

"ooh. Jadi benar. Kau memang tidak tidur jimin" shit. Jimin memang punya sedikit keberuntungan.

"sudahlah! Aku lelah, sekarang ayo kita ke hotel!" kata-katanya cukup keras untuk membuat beberapa pelanggan cafe pinggir pantai ini menoleh dan beranggapan macam-macam.

"waw. Kau agresif sekali"

SHIT BESAR.

.

.

Room Hotel

.

.

"ke—kenapa kasurnya cuma satu?!" jimin kaget, tentu saja. Seingatnya dia membooking kamar dengan 2 kasur , mengingat sahabat aliennya sangat lasak. Dia juga sih.

"kau benar hanya sahabat alien itu?" jungkook dengan santainya menaruh tasnya dan membuka jaket menyisakan kemeja putih yang membuatnya makin tampan dan sexy.

"hah? apa maksudmu?tentu saja!" jimin dan masih deathglare gagalnya.

"kau seranjang denganya? Atau kau tadi langsung menggantinya saat tau kau akan pergi denganku?"

Jungkook berjalan santai dengan membuka satu persatu kancing bajunya.

"mwoo?! Ya ya! Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?!" jimin terkejut berjalan kebelakanga melihat keadaan makin tidak terkontrol.

Dan jungkook yang masih berjalan dengan kancing yang sudah terbuka 3 biji.

Berjalan kedepan dan jimin kebelakang

Berjalan kedepan dan jimin kebelakang

Sampai punggung jimin terbentur mengenai dinding kamar dan kakinya yang terbentur sesuatu.

Dan jungkook dihadapannya telah sukses membuka semua kancing bajunya.

"aku mau mandi. Menyingkir dari situ tasku dibelakangmu"

JEDDDER!

Jimin yang kegeeran atau jungkook yang keterlaluan?

.

.

Night

.

.

Setelah makan di sebuah restaurant mewah rekomendasi jungkook yang dimana ternyata tempat itu milik ibu jungkook. Dasar anak tajir. Mereka menghabiskan malam dengan berjalan lagi menyusuri pantai, sooo romantic.

Jimin memang tidak suka gelap, dan jimin juga tidak terlalu suka tempat yang sepi, maklum dia penakut, namun sebuah pengecualian kalau itu dipinggir pantai, cahaya bulan sangat cukup membuat tempat tersebut tidak menakutkan baginya, suasana sunyi damai dengan suara gemuruh ombak membuat dia tenang namun tidak kesepian.

Dan itu akan selalu membuat senyum indah yang akan membuat mata sipitnya berubah menjadi lengkungan bulan sabit yang menawan.

Namun jungkook bersuara lagi.

"hei jimin"

"mwo apa lagi?" jimin sudah cukup kesal sekarang , jungkook terlalu berubah-ubah, kadang dia membuat jantungnya bergemuruh gila lalu sedetik kemudian dia membuat kilatan amarah pada mata indah jimin.

"kenapa kau sewot?"

Jungkook terlalu tampan untuk semenyebalkan ini.

"kau akan mengataiku jelek lagi kan? Kenapa setiap aku tersenyum kau selalu berkata seperti itu? Apa aku senyumku sejel—mmph"

Dan bibir yang sedari tadi membuka menutup dengan tempo yang cepat berhasil dibungkam dengan bibir lelaki didepannya.

"karena senyummu terlalu indah , maka dari itu jangan tersenyum didepan orang lain" wajahnya yang menyebalkan dan matanya yang tajam mendominasi berubah menjadi tatapan lembut yang memuja , sukses membuat jimin lemas .

"apa—kau—kenapa—apa—aku—anuu—"

"jimin.. kau konslet kekeke" ah tawanya sangat indah, jimin yakin pasti ada kotak musik didalam sana.

"aku, ah maksudku a—pa err itu barusan?" kata-katany masih berantakan, pipinya masih memerah dan rautnya masih kebingungan dan malu atau tergoda?

"itu ciuman. Kau tidak tau?" matanya lagi-lagi menusuk dan menggoda.

"pabbo! Bukan itu maksudku! Maksudku kenapa kau menci—menci arggh menciumku?! Hoshh hossh" jimin berkata seperti habis lari marathon.

"sudah jelas kan. Karena aku menyukaimu ah mencintaimu " CUP dan sebuah ciuman mendarat lagi dikening putihnya.

"ta—tapi kau , baru mengenalku. Dan yaak! Kau?! kenapa kau selalu menciumku!"

"tidak. Aku sudah lama mengenalmu. Dan kau juga selalu menciumku, sekarang itu balasannya"

Wajah jimin yang terkejut dan bingung mungkin sangat menggemaskan hingga kecupan lainnya mendarat dibibir penuhnya, hanya beberapa detik saja. Dan itu sukses membuat semburat merahnya jelas kembali setelah beberapa saat memudar.

"ap—apaa? Hah? kau mengada-ada aku saja baru mengenalmu! Jeon jungkook-ssi"

"ah benarkah? Mungkin kau mengenal kook-ah? Kookie? Cookies? Jungkookie? Little bunny?"

"tidak!ah tunggu dulu! Kookie? Anak tetangga yang dulu tinggal samping rumahku? Adik kecilku? Dan kenapa kau dari tadi tidak memanggilku hyung?!"

Jimin sekarang ingat, bagaimana wajahnya yang mengintimadi begitu familiar, dengan gigi kelincinya yang sangat imut, dan wajahnya saat diam. Dia ingat sekarang tentang anak tetangga samping rumah yang selalu dia ganggu karena sangat menggemaskan, dia tau dia tidak seharusnya memperlakukan anak smp sperti anak sd. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kookienya sangat imut dulu ya dulu. Dengan wajahnya yang imut, tingginya yang masih dibawah jimin. Dia selalu mengerut lucu dan dingin karena jimin selalu menggangunya, memeluknya tiba-tiba, menyeretnya dalam pelukan, memberinya ciuman di pipi dahi yang tiba-tiba, tapi seingatnya seingantnya sejauh ini, jungkook tidak terlalu menyukainya, ah maksudnya jungkook selalu dingin dan menyuruh jimin menjauh atau berhenti melakukan hal-hal seperti diatas, tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah jadi begini? .

"Aku sudah bukan anak kecil jimin"

"ta-tapi kau tidak menyukaiku kook! " jimin masih bingung. Tentu saja dia baru dhadapankan dengan keadaan dan kenyataan yang tiba-tiba.

"tidak benar. Aku terlalu menyukaimu dan mencintaimu sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa berfikir benar saat disampingmu."

Apa maksudnya? Jimin masih belum paham. Sebelum mulutnya mengeluarkan suara lagi, jungkook melanjutkan pernyataannya.

"dulu kau selalu menganggapku seeperti anak kecil, aku muak. Aku ingin kau tau tapi aku malu. Aku ingin mendominasimu tapi aku belum dewasa. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu tapi aku terpaksa pindah. Dan disaat aku tau kau bersahat dengan si alien bodoh itu. Disinilah kita sekarang dengan rencana yang sangat matang".

Dia menjelaskan dengan sekali ah dua kali tarikan nafas, tatapannya sangat serius, ada kilatan marah dan diakhiri dengan smirk andalannya.

"a—aku aku tidak tau kau ternyata be—begitu padaku, eh tunggu. Apa maksudmu dengan rencana?" aku lupa bilang, jimin terkadang loadingnya lama. Mirip komputer cembung jaman dulu.

"ya sudah jelas kan jiminie sayang, taehyung sengaja tidak ikut agar aku bisa melakukan ini disini malam ini denganmu" penjelasannya sukses diakhir dengan ciuman yang mendarat pada bibir pemuda yang lebih kecil.

Awalnya hanya bersentuhan, mata jimin masih sukses membola dengan gagal, pipinya masih berwarna merah, keningnya masih berkerut terkejut. Beberapa detik terlewati tatapan jungkook masih tajam, namun kemudian bibirnya digerakkan sedikit melumat kecil bibir jimin, tatapannya berganti lembut penuh sayang, jimin terbuai, matanya mulai menutup namun bibirnya masih diam, yang awalnya mencoba menjauh dengan tangan didepan dada jungkook dan mencoba mendorong kebelakang badan kekar jungkook malah berakhir dengan meremas baju depan jungkook. Lumatannya makin cepat dan basah, ciumannya makin intens dan panas, jilatan pada bibir bawah jimin berhasil menghasilkan suara lenguhan pada jimin "eeunghh..." memberikan jalan pada lidah jungkook yang sedari tadi sudah ingin masuk kedalam dan mengabsen setiap gigi jimin.

Lenguhannya makin banyak, dan nafasnya makin pendek. Jimin butuh melakukan sesuatu, dengan jungkook yang melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang jimin dan memperpendek jarak antar keduanya, dan hanya ada jarak baju diantara keduanya, dengan jungkook yang mendekapnya erat, ciuman yang belum selesai dan jimin yang sudah meremas rambut hitam milik jungkook. Jungkook menyeringai dalam ciumannya. Dan jimin butuh bernafas.

Setelah ciuman panas yang menguras nafas dan tenaga,jungkook masih menatap jimin yang sedang terengah dengan wajah merah , keringat yang turun , bibir yang bengkak karena kerjaannya dan mata sayu, jungkook yakin dia sudah turned on sekarang.

"jadi bagaimana? Be mine?" dekapannya yang sudah melonggar kembali jungkook rapatkan dan sebuah kalimat tanya darinya sukses membuat jimin yang menunduk kembali menatap obisidian hitam milik jungkook.

Jimin masih diam, pikirannnya sibuk mencari kata-kata, aku yakin ada keributan didalam otaknya sekarang.

"a—aku anu jadi k—kau begitu aku m—maksudku"

"jimin.. kau konslet" jungkook melepas pelukannya sekarang. Dia masih menatap jimin lekat.

Jimin bingung, apakah dia juga menyukai jungkook? Ah mencintainya? Dia jujur, dia sangat merindukan sosok kookie , dia sangat menyayangi adik kecilnya itu. Dia selalu suka saat melihat jungkook tersenyum, giginya lucu, dia suka memeluknya karena itu membuatnya nyaman, dia suka menciumnya karena jimin menyukai adik kecilnya.

" aku tau, kau pasti masih menganggapku adik kecilmu kan? Ah setidaknya aku senang sudah bisa bertemu denganmu" jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya kearah laut didepannya, ada raut sedih dan kecewa dimatanya yang masih tajam. Dan jimin tau sekarang setelah ciuman ttadi yang menyebabkan beberapa organnya mati sementara, jantungnya seperti akan keluar, dia yakin itu pasti cinta.

"kookie. "

"hmm?" jungkook masih memandang laut, lelah karena sekali lagi dia memanggilnya seperti itu.

"lihat aku" sedetik setelahnya saat jungkook menoleh dengan enggan, ada sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat dibibir jungkook dan setelahnya jimin menunduk malu dengan ucapan yang membuat jungkook kembali sangat bersemangat.

"aku juga mencintaimu".

.

.

.

.

"hei, kufikir kita harus tidur berpisah kook"

"kenapa hmm?" jungkook masih setia mengelus surai lembut jimin dengan jimin dpangkuannya.

"karena sekarang kita sepasang kekasih!" jimin masih sedikit risih dengan posisi ini, karena jantungnya belum bisa santai sedari tadi.

"jadi? Bukannya itu malah menjadi alasan kuat untuk kita tidur ber—sama?" dan kalimatnya ditutup oleh jungkook yang mengecup leher putih jimin, dan erangan erotis jimin , lalu setelahnya jimin merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang sesaat setelah dia merasakan sesuatu yang keras dibawah bokongnya.

.

.

.

.

FIN

Or tebece. gaklah

.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi

Huwaaaaaaa aku mau minta maaaf sama semua reader yang baca epepku. Aku sempat hiatus karena banyak sekali yang harus kulakukan, kuliahku makin padat, dan aku sering mengadakan kuliah lapangan keluar kota, dari hutan kehutan, pantai ke pantai, gunung ke gunung, jadi aku sangat tidak punya waktu. Dan karena sekarang aku sudah libur dan ini hasilnyaa..

Untuk yang PLEASE DONT FLIRT dan FAKE lagi process. SOOO MIAAAAN bangeeet and

Makasih udah mau baca salah satu epep gajeku lagi.

Aku sudah bkin encenya cerita ini sih tapi tapi kok aku ragu mau publish, masih aku simpen kok bagian encehnya. Tapi sih ya aku menunggu ada yg mauh kekeke ^^

Untuk setlahnya aku akan melanjutkan cerita-ceritaku

Dan big thanks for all my lovely readers even silent readers keke.

/Deep bow./ jimin selalu milikku hyayayahahaha

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : "hei, kufikir kita harus tidur berpisah kook"... "jadi? Bukannya itu malah menjadi alasan kuat untuk kita tidur ber—sama?" dan kalimatnya ditutup oleh Jungkook yang mengecup leher putih Jimin, dan erangan erotis Jimin , lalu setelahnya Jimin merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang sesaat setelah dia merasakan sesuatu yang keras dibawah bokongnya. BAD SUMMARY . KOOKMIN . JUNGKOOK X JIMIN . JIMIN AS UKE . JIMIN BOTTOM. Yaoi. Boyslove.

Pair : JUNGKOOK X JIMIN

RATED: M RATED. WAAAH I CANT BELIEVE MYSELF FOR WRITING THIS

Warning : dont read if u hate yaoi and hate me ^^ , dont copas and plagiat! This story belong to me.

ini No edit. jadi ya kalo banyak kesalahan maapken

* * *

.

.

HAPPY READING

SIAPKAN TISSU DAN KIPAS ANGIN

.

.

.

* * *

Dengan sekali angkat, Jungkook memutar tubuh Jimin menghadapnya dengan masih menempatkan Jimin diatas pangkuannya, hal itu sangat sukses membuat kebanggannya makin keras.

"Jimin.. kau cantik" Jungkook ganti mengelus pipi lembut Jimin yang sudah berubah warna menjadi sangat merah muda.

"saranghae" setelah Jungkook mengucapkan kata terindah yang Jimin dengar seumur hidupnya, Jungkook kembali menciumnya kali ini sangat lembut, namun kemudian lumatannya bertambah kasar, Jimin melenguh dan membuat akses pada lidah Jungkook untuk bermain didalamnnya.

"eeunghhh" Jimin melenguh keras saat Jungkook menghisap lidahnya kuat, Jungkook menyeringai setelahnya, menatap Jimin yang masih terengah dengan lelehan saliva dibawah bibirnya.

Kemudian dia beralih pada titik sensitive Jimin selanjutnya, leher putihnya. Dia menghembuskan nafas keras disana. "eeunghh hah.." Jimin sudah mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jungkook.

Jungkook mengecupnya, menjilatnya, dan menggigitnya kecil kemudian menghisapnya, dan kegiatan tersbut diulang secara urut, berhasil mencetak beberapa kissmark dibeberapa leher Jimin, dia tidak bisa berfikir bahwa mark tadi akan menyulitkannya. "eeuuh juuung.." lenguhan panjangnya dan remasannya pada rambut Jungkook hanya disebabkan saat Jungkook kembali mengesap kuat dibekas kissmarknya.

"waaah, Jiminiee hyuuung aku sudah tidak tahan".

Dan setelahnya Jungkook mengangkat Jimin dan hal tersebut sukses membuat si kecil yang sudah lemas memekik terkejut dan segera mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher si dominan dan kakinya melingkari pinggang Jungkook.

"ka—kau memanggilku hyuung? Huaaa senangnya"

"tentu, dan sekarang, boleh aku melakukannya HYUNG?" Jimin baru sadar dia sekarang sudah terlentang dikasur besar tempatnya menginap, dengan tatapan Jungkook yang sangat mendominasi, Jimin hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya lemas dan menelan ludahnya kasar. You're in danger Jimin . ./huahahahaha/ abaikan.

Jimin tidak tau kenapa dia sudah tidak berbaju sekarang, seingatnya dia sedang sibuk berciuman dan melenguh lalu meremas rambut Jungkook.

"ja—jangan melihatku kook" Jimin memohon dengan wajahnya yang sudah merah, matanya yang sayu, bibirnya yang bengkak dan beberapa kissmark dilehernya .

"tentu tidak, aku sedang melihat pemandangan sayang. Dan kau sudah sangat keras dan basah dibawah sana" setelahnya Jungkook menggengam lembut milik Jimin.

"aaahh, jung—Jungkook apa aaah hah yang kau lakukan?"

"diam dan nikmati, tapi mendesahlah sekeras-kerasnya." Jungkook kembali meraup bibir bengkak Jimin, dengan tangannya yang masih dibawah sana, mengerut lembut kemudian mengocoknya seirama, tangannya yang kiri tak dia anggurkan, mencari tonjolan kecil didada sang bottom, dia menemukannya dan segera memainkannya menghasilkan erangan indah dan badan mengejang "hyaaah, aah". Jimin orgasme.

"waah cepat sekali."

" sekarang giliranku." Jimin sedikit takut sekarang, setelah Jungkook melepas kemeja, celana, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang besar. Jimin mulai berpikir, apakah benda itu bisa masuk dengan lubanghnya yang sangat sempit?.

"kook—kook itu sangat besaar" Jimin menunduk malu, wajahnya kembali memperlihatkan semburaat malu,

"kemarilah, tolong bantu adikku" setelahnya Jungkook menarik Jimin untuk duduk dan berhadapan langsung dengan kebanggaan miliknya.

"kulum hyuung" Jimin masih menatapnya takjub, bagaimana bisa, kebanggaanya sangat berbeda dengan miliknya, sangat besar dan berurat.

Saat merasa Jimin masih belum mau memberikannya service dia menusuk nusukkan juniornya pada mulut dan pipi Jimin.

"cepat hyung, lakukan" dengan suaranya yang sangat mendominasi, Jimin kira dia akan klimaks lagi. Awalnya hanya mengecup, kemudian dia melumaat kepala junior Jungkook, memasukkannya lebih dalam dan memainkan lidahnya pada lubang kebanggaan Jungkook, dengan hisapan yang lembut, Jungkook mngeram pelan "mmmhh kau sangat pintar," saat mendapaty pujian itu Jimin semakin bersemangat, seingatnya di film porno pertamanya dia melihat blowjob itu dengan memaju mundurkan kepala , dan setelah Jimin menirunya, ada umpatan dan erangan pada bibir Jungkook. Dan sebelum dia klimaks, Jungkook segera menarik kebanggaannya dan merebahkan Jimin lagi kemudian menindihnya.

"cukup. Sekarang kulum " Jungkook memberikan ketiga jarinya yang sudah sedikit basah terkena cairan Jimin.

Jimin hanya menurut, dia mengulum dan menghisap jari panjang Jungkook, mencoba menggodanya Jimin memainkan jarinya diatas dada Jungkook, menarikan jarinya diatasnya dan menatap seduktif Jungkook. "mmmhh" dan setelanya Jungkook mengeram rendah.

"shit. Kau nakal jim"

Jungkook mengeluarkan jarinya buru-buru dan meraup kembali bibir Jimin yang sudah sangat bengkak, ditengah ciumannya, Jungkook memasukkan satu jarinya pada hole Jimin, Jimin melenguh dan merasa aneh setelahnya, dia mencoba menggerakkan jarinya diidalam sana.

Setelahnya dia menambahkan lagi jarinya, Jimin masih melenguh dan belum mengerang kesakitan, dia mencoba membuat bentukan gunting dan membuka lebar hole Jimin, karena dia tau kebanggannya cukup ah sangat besar untuk masuk pada luband sekecil itu.

Kemudian saat ketiga jarinya dia masukkan. "aargh sa—sakit kook" Jimin sudah terbebas dari ciuman Jungkook dan mengerang sakit saat merasa ketiga jari panjang Jungkook memasukinya.

"ssst ttahan hyung, ini untuk mempersiapkanmu" Jungkook kembali mencoba menggerakkan jarinya membiasakan hole Jimin untuk sesuatu yang besar nantinya. Menggerakkan, mengorek dan menusuk-nusuk hole Jimin dan setelahnya Jimin mengerang keras dengan suara sangat erotis

" aaah nyaaah ap-aapa itu" selamat . sudah menemukan sweet spot Jimin.

"kenapa? Enak? " Jungkook kembali menggencar titik tadi, dengan tusukan keras dan cepat.

"aah aaah hyaah eummh iyaa haah kook aku mauu" saat Jungkook merasa junior sudah sangat basah dengan precum diujungnya, dan berkedut keras, dia segera mencabut jari-jarinya dan menutup lubang junior Jimin.

"hah a—apa yang kau . sakit kook"

"tidak, kau sudah klimaks tadi. Sekarang inti" setelahnya Jungkook membuka botol lube yang entah kapan sudah berada ditangnya dia kemudian memberikan lube sebanyaknya pada hole Jimin yang sudah berkedut minta diisi.

"ini akan sakit, kau bisa mengigitku atau mencakarku" perlahan kebanggan Jungkook menyentuh hole pink yang basah karena lube dan ludah Jimin, sedikit ingin menggoda Jimin dia hanya menggesekkan kepala penisnya pada pintuk masuk Jimin.

"sssh..aah kook ce—cepaaat..ah" Jimin mencoba berinisiatif dengan mendorong sendiri pantatnya, sukses membuat erangan pada Jungkook.

"anak nakal" dengan begitu Jungkook langsung memasukkannya sekali hentak, dia tau dia agak sadis, dan inilah alasannya dia begitu lama berforplay, agar sisi buasny tidak terlalu menyakiti cintanya.

"aaaaaargggggh! Kau gila! Ini sakiit! Aaarghh" Jimin sontak mencengkram lengan Jungkook, mungkin ada sedikit darah keluar akibat kukunya, tapi Jungkook tak peduli Jimin lebih sakit.

"sssst, maaf sayang, tahan , ini akan nikmat nanti ssh" Jungkook mencoba bersabar lagi, dia hanya mendiamkan kebanggannya untuk membiasakan Jimin.

Jimin merasa sangat sangat sakit saat sesuatu memaksa masuk pada lubang perawannya, dia seperti dia belah dua, namun dengan Jungkook yang diam terlalu lama, dia makin gatal,panas dan penuh, dia mencoba bergerak karena rasa yang sangat tidak nyaman ini.

"ssssh... kau sangat nakal jim, maaf , tolong tahan" sebenarnya bukan salah Jimin memang, tapi dengan gerakan Jimin tadi Jungkook sudah sangat tidak tahan, dia menarik kembali penisnya sampai kepala kemudian menghantamnya kembali kedalam.

"aaaargggggh, appo!" Jimin kembali berteriak diselingi tangisan kecil.

Jungkook mencoba menghiraukan Jimin, dia bergerak pelan memaju mundurkan penisnya pelan dan itu sangat mengganggunya dimana nafsu sudah di ubun-ubun namun dia mencoba untuk gentle.

"aaaaahhh j-juung" saat tusukan Jungkook berhasil bertemu dengan sweet spot Jimin remasan pada dinding rektumnya semakin mengerat.

"disana?hmm baby? Kau mau aku menusuknya lagi disana?" Jungkook mencoba diam bertaruh dengan nafsunya dan ingin menggoda Jimin lagi.

"hhhyaaah aah" Jimin tidak bisa menjawab, dia mencoba merespon dengan menggoyangkan sendri pantatnya mencari kenikmatan itu lagi.

"sssh ah, tunggu baby, jawab aku" Jungkook menahan gerakan Jimin, memegan pahanya dengan gemas.

"hhhh, a—ayolah juung, aah" Jimin dan gengsinya.

"anak nakal! Jawab daddy , kau mau daddy menusuknya lagi? Hmm baby?"

 _Whaaat really? Daddy kink? Kookie ku benar2 . aku tidak mengenalnya lagi._

Jimin masih mencoba diam dan menggeram, mana sudi dia panggil Jungkook daddy. Tapi salahkan nafsu, saat Jungkook kembali menggerakkan punyanya didalam Jimin dengan perlahan dan tidak mengenai spot yang diinginkan , disanalah setan Jimin bangkit.

"aaah , yes daddy, Jimin mau daddy menusuknya lagi, dengan keras daddy, please?aaah"

Sudah cukup Jungkook sudah lewat dari batasnya. Dengan wajah Jimin yang penuh peluh, bibir bengkak, rambut berantakan, keadaan telanjang, mata indahnya yang berair dan wajah memohonnya.

"fuck, good boy jim"

Jungkook menghantamnya keras, tanpa ampun , tepat di spot itu.

"hyaaaaahhh, aarghhh, terlalu keras daddy, aaaah aku bisa gila..ahh ahhh"

Derit king size itu menggema, suara kecipak antara paha dalam Jungkook dan pantat Jimin sangat kentara, suara erangan Jimin dan desahan Jungkook menjadikannya semakin panas tak terkendali.

Dengan hantaman yang keras, Jungkook melepaskan sisi buasnya, dia menyentak Jimin dan membalikkan badan Jimin, aah doggy style. Dengan penis masih bersarang indah dalam hole Jimin.

"ass up baby" Jimin menurutinya, memasang pantatnya sedikit keatas, dengan kepala didalm bantal yang sudah basah karena keringat , dia merasakan tangisannya meleleh, ini terlalu banyak buat Jimin, dia bisa gila karena penis Jungkook.

"aaaaaah, daddy fas—ter daddy tolong" Jungkook mencoba perlahan lagi dia fikir untuk mengistirahatkan Jimin , tapi ternyata dia sama nafsunya dengan Jungkook. Dengan begitu dia hentakkan lagi kecintaanya.

"haaaaaah. Aaah aah. Daddy terlalu ... ah aku maau"

"tidak baby, tidak sebelum daddy datang" dia kembali meraih penis Jimin dan menutup lubangnya yang sudah penuh precum.

"hyaaah, tidaak, aah pl—please dadddy, I need cum" dengan Jungkook yang selalu tepat menusuk sweet spotnya dan dengan posisi ini, Jimin sudah tidak kuat, dia semakin mengeratkan rektumnya berharap daddynya mau datang agar dia juga bisa datang.

"sssh. No. Be good boy, Jimin." Jungkook juga sudah berkedut didalam sana, tapi dia ingin membuat Jimin lebih gila lagi.

"aaaaah, tidaaak daddy..kau terlalu kuat, "

"aku ingin keluar daddy, aaaah ah . pleasee" dan dengan Jungkook yang sudah tidak kuat, dia menyemburkan benih cintanya dengan keras dan banyak tepat pada spot Jimin.

Dan dengan itu saat tangan Jungkook melepaskan lubang penis Jimin, dia orgasme lagi dengan tidak kalah hebat dari yang pertama.

Setelah ebeberapa menit mereka masih diam dengan posisi Jungkook menindih punggung Jimin dan penisnya yang masih bersarang pada hole Jimin yang sudah penuh.

"sssh, jungg. Sanaa, kau berat." Jimin bergerak dan itu salah.

"oh . shit. Kau masih bisa keras?! Aku sudah lelah!"

"salahmu bergerak, salahmu terlalu sempit, lagipula kau sudah orgasme dua kali dan aku baru sekali. Jaaa baby. Lets go to round 2." Dengan itu Jungkook bangkit, mencabut kebanggannya dan membalikkan badan Jimin, dan sekali hentak dia masukkan penisnya lagi.

"hyaaaaah aaah, dasar kelinci mesum gilaa!"

"yess , I love u so much babe"

.

.

Jimin kira dia bisa langsung tidur, tapi maaf ya. Kau berurusan dengan si muscle bunny Jungkook. Semoga selamat bokong indahmu jim.

.

.

.

.

FIN

END

TAMAT

.

.

.

Makasih udah mau baca salah satu epep gajeku lagi.

INI DIA RATED M PERTAMAKU. AKU GAK NYANTAI. AKU TAU ITU. FAK

FAK MATIIIN CAPSLOCKNYA WOYYY! Oh okey sorry

Makasih buat semua yang udah baca first chap.

Untuk setlahnya aku _MUNGKIN_ akan melanjutkan cerita-ceritaku

Dan big thanks for all my lovely readers even silent readers keke.

/Deep bow./ Jimin selalu milikku hyayayahahaha


End file.
